Christmastime at Hogwarts
by Hermione143Harry
Summary: It's Christmastime at Hogwarts...will Harry and Hermione both get what they asked for? R/R Please! **Looking for a beta reader** H/Hr of course! Who else? 0:-)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! Its me, I'm back and better than ever. Nah, just kiddin'. LOL. Well, here's another songfic for you guys. I'm working on another actual story, it's coming out pretty good so far. I need a beta reader though, so someone PLEASE contact me about that! :-). Well, I'll shut up now before everyone starts throwing things at their screens. TTYL!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why are these necessary if everyone knows JK owns HP? Hmm......  
  
  
  
....On with the story!........  
  
  
  
All I Want For Christmas  
  
Hermione and Harry were in sitting in arithmancy (which Harry had decided to take after finally dropping divination-Ron stayed with Lavender), waiting for the new Professor to come in. Professor Vector had retired at the end of last year, so there was a new teacher. Nobody knew who it was though. All of a sudden, Hermione heard a familiar voice. "Hello, class! I'm your new arithmancy teacher, Professor Lupin." Harry did a double take. "Professor?! What are you doing back?" He and Hermione asked at the same time. Lupin grinned. "Dumbledore cleared my name, and offered me the position here."  
  
Harry grinned. 'This is awesome!' he thought. And Professor Lupin started the lesson.  
  
Even though Moony was a wonderful surprise, he still felt himself not concentrating on class like he should be. Lately, all he had been able to think about was Hermione. Her smile, her silky curls (which had grown out over the summer), her laugh...no. He wasn't falling for his best friend. Or was he? Little did he know, Hermione was having the same problem next to him. She was confused. Never before did she think of Harry like that. Now all she could think about was his raven hair, his gorgeous emerald eyes, his Quidditch defined body...no. She wasn't falling for her best friend. She refused to drool over Harry like all of his other female fans. She would only think of him as a friend, no more. She didn't like him that way. Or did she?  
  
  
  
(sorry for the short chapter!! ;-) ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2  
  
Hermione and Harry were leaving the arithmancy classroom, and Harry suddenly remembered about the Hogsmeade weekend coming up. "Hermione!" He said suddenly. "What, Harry? What's wrong?" she asked, worried. He laughed. "Nothing's wrong. I just remembered that there's a Hogsmeade weekend this coming weekend." He suddenly became visibly nervous.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, waiting. "Well? What is it?" "Herm-I-I- I mean, would you-" "Yes, Harry?"  
  
"WouldyouliketogotoHogsmeadewithmethisweekend?" Hermione blushed. Was he asking her out on a date? The Harry Potter, asking she, Hermione Granger, out on a date? She smiled. "Of course Harry! It'll be so much fun!" "Really?" Harry's face lit up like the sky on the Fourth of July. She nodded. Harry grinned, and they headed to dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Before they knew it, it was Saturday. After breakfast, Hermione headed back to her dorm to get ready. She pulled on a red sweater and a pair of muggle hip huggers. She slipped on her sneakers and robes, and brushed out her hair. Her hair was no longer bushy, but had grown out to be long curls and rather silky. She applied some makeup using tips she had gotten from Lavender and Parvati. She looked over her reflection in the mirror, nervous. "You look absolutely lovely, dear." The mirror said helpfully. Hermione smiled. She grabbed some money and headed downstairs to meet Harry.  
  
Harry had put a black sweater and khakis, and his robes. He attempted to flatten his hair in front of the mirror, but had no luck. "Fighting a losing battle, there, dear." The mirror noted. Harry sighed. He checked his pockets for money, then headed downstairs to meet Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Harry reached the common room at the same time. Harry looked at Hermione and tried not to stare. She looked gorgeous. Hermione blushed. Harry grinned and looped his arm through Hermione's. "Are we ready, m'lady?" She giggled. "We most certainly are!" And the two headed out of the common room and towards Hogsmeade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon leaving Hogwarts, Hermione noticed that there were carriages waiting outside for the students. Harry and Hermione climbed into one, and it began to float towards Hogsmeade.  
  
Seeing that it was almost Christmas, and Hermione wanted to get her Christmas shopping done, she decided to ask Harry what he wanted. "So, Harry-what would you like for Christmas this year?"  
  
Harry sat thoughtfully. "I don't know-what about you, Hermione?"  
  
"Hmmm, I don't really know. Anything from you would make my day." At this, they both blushed.  
  
Hermione swallowed. Lavender had caught her singing, and said that she should sing a certain muggle Christmas song to Harry. Hermione wasn't sure about the whole idea, but Lavender had said that it would be perfect. "You have a beautiful voice, and it's the perfect song!" she had exclaimed. Now was a good a time as ever, she thought. Staring out the window, she noted that it had started to snow. She began to sing softly.  
  
"I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just on thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree..."  
  
Harry looked at her, startled. "Hermione! You have such a good voice!" he said in awe. "How come you never sing?" Hermione said nothing, simply continuing her song.  
  
"I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas Is you...."  
  
Harry gulped. "Her-her...Hermione, are you serious? You li-li-like me?" 'Oh great!' Hermione thought tearfully. He doesn't like me and I just made a complete fool of myself. Hermione hung her head, blushing crimson. "Erm, yeah..."  
  
"Wow..." Harry said softly. "What?" Hermione said irritably. "I know you don't like me that way anyway, and I just made a fool out of myself, but you don't have to rub it in--" Harry cut her off. "No! Hermione--" He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers in their first kiss.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. Then she closed them and relaxed into the kiss.  
  
When they finally took a breath for air, Harry leaned his forehead against Hermione's. And in a gorgeous tenor voice, continued,  
  
"I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas Is you..."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She kissed Harry once more before the carriage doors opened, signaling that they were in Hogsmeade.  
  
A/N....Kind of corny, but oh well. :-P. Please R/R!! I'll update once I get 10 reviews ;-) 


End file.
